doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:How to play Doom on modern Windows
Skulltag might be somewhat like a TC but the extra stuff it adds is only additional and doesn't replace anything. Therefore I don't really see why it couldn't be recommended here. Janizdreg 13:08, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) Deletion I'm nominating this for deletion, since How to download and run Doom is now fairly comprehensive and basically includes everything this article does and more, which means this article is pretty much redundant. Therefore, delete. -- Janizdreg 02:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) * Remark: see earlier discussion here. Ryan W 16:02, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Neutrality Isn’t it bias to state that the "quick and easy" way to run Doom on XP is to use a specific port? There have been edits to many other articles in the past that were considered too bias in favour of certain ports. :Yes, it it biased to recommend a specific port, but in this case it serves a purpose and can IMO be accepted as an exception to our general policy. That purpose (as stated in the "quick and easy" section's intro) is to help computer-illiterate or otherwise confused people to get to run Doom as easily as possible. I believe ZDoom was chosen as the recommended port due to it currently being (AFAIK) the most popular port. -- Janizdreg 18:21, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :: to help computer-illiterate or otherwise confused people to get to run Doom as easily as possible Um... in that case, why are we recommending any program with a command-line interface? Ryan W 01:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::You don't need to use command line to get to play the shareware episode in single player, which is what the quick and easy guide is first and foremost for. -- Janizdreg 11:08, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I think this should be fixed, as ZDoom isn't the best choice for playing Doom. IMO it's a fantastic port, and it is my port of choice, but new players may not be aware that there aren't actually jump or crouch options in Vanilla Doom, so it would affect gameplay and confuse them even more. I think that the port of choice in this case should be Chocolate, as it stands better for learning Doom basics and doesn't really affect original gameplay. hfc2X 23:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) HOW to get Doom2 to install on my hard drive? Help: Really simple question. I have recently bought the Doom2 cd, and can't figure out HOW to install it on my hard drive!!! When I click on the D drive, I see Doom2.exe, Setupcd.exe and some read me files, but nothing tells me HOW to actually get the game installed in a directory on my XP desktop. I want to use a source port, but need to get Doom2 installed first. How? What am I missing? 5/2/13 00:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) boop So, I found that I can run Doom unmodified on my potato Windows XP computer, but since I have no SoundBlaster/Adlib card, I am forced to use the PC speaker, but my PC becomes a full vacuum cleaner (as in, the fan goes apeshit and loud), making the PC speaker inaudible, and the MIDI lags and sounds like some guy trying to play the song, but has little to no piano skills. It works fine, but leaving it for prolonged times makes the music go REALLY fast with the FPS going smooth. Nevertheless with the flaws, I am surprised it even works! (though the controls are a bit iffy) Let's groinaworld (talk) 08:30, October 11, 2016 (UTC)